Fluffy Bunnies and Thou
by edentity
Summary: The pair are outside looking at the images clouds make in the sky. Old fashioned romance that has to include: a bowl of strawberries, a rabbit, and a sunflower.


Hi guys. You know the drill. I don't own the Harry Potter crew, much less Fred and George, even though I would love to...but alas, i don't! So dont' sue me, cuz I don't have anything you'd want anyway!!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
BTW, this is just drabble; short, sweet, you get the picture. :P  
  
---------  
  
"Remus!"  
  
Remus yawned, then turned his attention to a figure running towards him. He smiled brightly, and waved happily.  
  
"James!" Remus called. James stopped and sat down next to his best friend.  
  
"Good morning, Remus! Watcha doin'?" James asked curiously. Remus giggled.  
  
"Homework. Sirius said he wanted to copy it tonight." Remus nodded and held up his essay with stuff he scribbled down.  
  
"You're welcome to copy it, too, if you want." Remus added.  
  
James smiled sheepishly. "No, I think I should actually get grades I deserve now…but I can settle for your help."  
  
Remus beamed. "Sure thing!"  
  
And so for the next hour, the duo sat under the tree, chattering about this and that while working on their respective essays. Finally, James put down his quill and stretched.  
  
"Finally!" He mumbled. Remus laughed.  
  
"Congratulations, James, you've completed your very first essay! How do you feel?"  
  
"Exhausted." James replied mundanely. Remus, however, laughed.  
  
"There, there. It's only going to get harder from here out."  
  
"I know, Remus…thanks. For your help." James nodded, lying down on his back, placing his head on Remus' lap. He shot a look up at his friend, who only waved it off.  
  
"Don't mind. Get comfortable." Remus said. As soon as James gave a sigh of relief, he was faced with another one of Remus' essays on his face as his friend scribbled away. James made a face and sat up, glaring at a highly amused Remus.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Well, I need a place to write! I usually write on my lap, but your head was there! I just sort of figured that your head could work as well, maybe even better, than my lap…since you're so hard headed and all."  
  
James pouted, and Remus laughed. "Oh, fine, whatever. Lay back down. I'll manage." And down laid James, as Remus finished off his Potions essay in the minutes to come.  
  
"It's nice today." James mused.  
  
"Yeah, it is." Remus replied, following his friend's gaze to the sky, where the clouds were moving lazily across the sky.  
  
"Look…" James said, gesturing towards the sky. "A sunflower."  
  
"Huh?" Remus squinted at the clump of clouds, but couldn't see it. "I don't…"  
  
"Look…" James took Remus' hand and sat up, pulled Remus next to him so he could see at his angle, and then moved Remus' hand around, tracing the pattern. "See? It curves here…and then here…and goes all the way around…and down here, it kinda just…sticks out. A deformed flower, but a flower nonetheless."  
  
"Mmm…there's a bowl of…something or other over there." Remus said, laughing a bit as he gestured to the left a bit. James studied it for a minute.  
  
"Bowl of fruit, I suppose. Strawberries, maybe? Speaking of…I could go for some…" James rambled. Remus shook his head.  
  
"Is that all you think about, food?"  
  
"I'm not as bad as Sirius, am I?"  
  
"Point proven."  
  
They laughed as James laid down, his head back in Remus' lap. They fell into silence once again, until a little squeak was heard from behind them.  
  
"Reeemus, shut up, would you? Stop ruining the mood." James muttered. He was almost asleep.  
  
"It's not me!" Remus pushed James off of his lap, and then looked behind him to see a small, white fluffy rabbit chewing happily on James' essay. "Oh no!"  
  
"What's wrong?" James asked, confused, and then saw what Remus was seeing. "NO! MY ESSAY!"  
  
Remus picked up the bunny and pulled the shreds of paper from its mouth. "Oi…" He noticed James was going very red in the face. Either he was angry or…angry.  
  
"It's cute, though?" Remus held the furry creature up to James, who only snorted a reply. But after a few glances at it, he sighed.  
  
"Yeah…it is…" James said in defeat. He gathered up his ripped parchment. "I guess I'll have to copy yours after all."  
  
"Good call." Remus said, petting the rabbit. "Here…hold it!" He held the bunny out to James, who only shook his head.  
  
"I'm not much of an animal person."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"So be it." James replied, laying back down in Remus' lap. The rabbit jumped down onto his chest, and James let out a small growl of discomfort.  
  
"See? He likes you!" Remus said pointedly.  
  
"Maybe. He'd never take your place, though." James said, petting it a few times. "Your lap's really comfortable."  
  
"Nice to know. Shall I reserve it especially for you from now on?"  
  
"Great idea. I think I'll like being the Remus lap occupier, now and years to come." 


End file.
